


Daily Lives of SDHL Students

by Waifuology



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe-Monster Girls, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifuology/pseuds/Waifuology
Summary: The 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy were the beginning of a new era, for the first time ever, demi-humans were to be accepted into the student body, but when you're allergic to sunlight, or stitched together from war casualties, or your head isn't attached to your body, even being Super Demi Human Level can pose unique challenges.





	1. Vampire-Chan wants to be left alone

Hope's Peak Academy, a school for the most elite of Japan's high schoolers, and, starting this year, the first ever school to have it's own inter-species cultural exchange project. If all goes according to the faculty's plan, from this year onwards Hope's Peak will be home to not only Super High School Level students, but Super Demi Human Level students. One of those students was the SDHL Gamer, Chiaki Nanami, who was stood at the school gates, her hooded jacket pulled up over her head so as to avoid direct sunlight, though the heat was still enough to make her feel out of sorts.

“Why did they have to have the entrance ceremony during the day...” She whined, expecting a more inclusive welcome from such a prestigious school. “Don't they know vampires hate sunlight?”

* * *

 

“As I'm sure you are all aware,” The school headmaster droned on, “Hope's Peak Academy's interspeces exchange program has been approved by the government, as such, you may have noticed that there are demi-humans among you today. I'm certain you don't need to be told this, but please treat your demi-human classmates as you would any other.”  
“It'd be a lot easier if he didn't call attention to it.” A red haired dragonewt sat to Chiaki's left complained.

“I'll bet that a bunch of gross otaku are drooling at the chance to talk to a real life demi.” A younger looking girl in a kimono sneered.

“So, did you hear that every girl in class 77 is a demi?” A boy in a higher class whispered to his seat-neighbor. “Apparently it's so they can research how their different physiology affects their talent, it might be the same next year, too.”

“Who cares.” The other boy responded.

“Huh? You don't want to see if their brains are wired up differently too, Matsuda-kun?”

“They aren't, there's a paper published on the subject already.”

“One last thing before you go.” The headmaster continued. “As well as the interspecies exchange, Hope's Peak now has a reserve course for students who do not possess Super High School or Super Demi Human Level talents. I would ask that you do not consider these students to be less than you in any way, and that you try to interact with them as you would a regular student.”

“He's acting like we'll treat the reserve course students like scum, just cause they don't have talent?” A pink haired boy sat a few seats down whispered. “Does he think were some sorta elitists?”

“We're Super High School Level for a reason, Souda-san. In that regard, they are below us, or below the rest of you, at least.” A boy in a green hoodie said.

* * *

 

“Hello everybody, I'm Yukizome Chisa, your homeroom teacher.” A woman in her early twenties greeted the 77th class once the last student had taken their seat. “Since this is your first day, I'd like it if everybody could introduce themselves, just simple things like your name, your talent-”

“Your species.” The kimono clad girl from before giggled.

“Yes, I suppose that would help too.” Yukizome said, completely unfazed. “Shall we go down the register? First up is... Akane Owari-chan?”

“Right here.” A girl sat towards the back of the class stood up, carrying her head under her shoulder like a basketball, much to the discomfort of the boy sat next to her. “The name's Akane Owari, Super Demi Human Level Gymnast, and a dullahan, if it ain't obvious.”

“Next up is Chiaki Nanami-chan.”

“Hey.” Chiaki stood up holding her jacket up to block the sunlight coming through the window. “I'm Chiaki Nanami, the SDHL Gamer... and I'm also a vampire.”

 

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, SHSL Yakuza, and do I even hafta bother saying I'm human?”

 

“You are not worthy of hearing my full name, adress me only as Tanaka the forbidden, I have been granted the title of SHSL Animal Breeder, and I am falsely considered human by the fools who enrolled my at this school, in truth, I am a powerful demon, sealed by an ancient...

“Oh my God, shut up!” The kimono wearing girl snapped. “I don't want to be here all damn day.”

“Would you mind introducing yourself, Hiyoko-chan? You're next on the register.”

“Whatever, I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the SDHL Dancer, and I'm a ghost.”

 

“Hello~ I'm Ibuki Mioda, the SDHL Musician, and a red oni.”

 

“I'm Kazuichi Souda, the SHSL Mechanic, and a human.”

 

“I'm Mahiru Koizumi, the SDHL Photographer, and a dragonewt.

 

“I'm M-Mikan Tsumiki, the SDHL Nurse, and I'm a s-succubus.”

 

“My name's Nagito Komaeda, the SHSL Good Luck, and completely human.

 

“A am Nekomaru Nidai, the SHSL Team Manager, and I'm also human.”

 

“My name is Peko Pekoyama. I am the SDHL Swordswoman, and a slime.”

 

“I'm Ryota Mitarai, the SHSL Animator, and a human.

 

“I am Sonia Nevermind, the SDHL Princess, and a zombie.

  
“I'm Teruteru Hanamura, the SHSL Chef, and human.”

 

“And that's everybody.” Yukizome said. “I hope you all get along, or at least act civil when you don't. Classes don't formally start until tomorrow, so why not use this time to get to know each other a little better?”

 

Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen, as soon as Yukizome stopped talking, Chiaki pulled her hoodie all the way over her left side and pulled out her DS.

 

 

“Whoa, being a princess sounds way harder than I expected, Sonia-san.” Kazuichi whistles. “It's amazing how you manage it.”

“Thank you, Souda-san.” Sonia giggles. “But being a mechanic at your age is increadible too.”

“Y-You think so?”

 

“Ah, s-sorry, Komaeda-kun.” Mikan gasps, following a clatter as Nagito falls off his chair, Chiaki manages to look over just long enough too see his bright red face.

“Oh, d-don't worry about me, Tsumiki-san.” He says through ragged breaths.

 

“Hey, Akane, isn't it difficult for a dullahan to do gymnastics?” Ibuki asks.

“Eh, not really, I usually just leave my head somewhere I can see my body.” Akane answers.

“Isn't that dangerous? What if somebody runs off with it?”

“I'm a pretty fast runner, if somebody tries to steal my head, I could just chase 'em down.”

 

“It's too noisy.” Chiaki whispers to herself before standing up and leaving.

Once outside, Chiaki slumps down against the wall, throws her jacket over herself and, now completely hidden, continues playing her game, letting the day pass her by.

* * *

 

 

“Nanami-san?” Komaeda's voice finally reaches the vampire's ears, accompanied by a gentle prod to the shoulder.

“What?” Chiaki pushes her jacket away from her face and looks up at him.

“Class is over for the day.” Komaeda tells her. “Do you want me to walk you back to the dorms? It's gotten pretty late.”

“Vampire.” Chiaki reminds him. “I prefer the dark.”  
“Oh, of course, I meant if you need the company, I'll happily provide it.”

“Thanks for the gesture, but I prefer to be left alone.” Chiaki tells him as she stretches. “I'll see you tomorrow, Komaeda.”

“Of course. See you then.”

* * *

 

“Can you believe that our first class _ever_ at this school has to be gym?” Hiyoko whines.

“At least you don't have to bother getting changed.” Mahiru says, before raising her voice “Don't think we don't know you're out there, Hanamura.”

“Nanami, you're not g-getting changed?” Mikan asks.

“No, Since we'd be outside, I'm sitting out today.” Chiaki tells her. “Since I'm a vampire, direct sunlight hurts me, so I have special permission.”

“Aw man, I can't imagine not being able to go out in the sun.” Akane joins the conversation.

“It's not that bad, it means I've got an excuse to stay in and play games all day.”

“I suppose that would be why you have your SDHL talent.” Sonia says.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

* * *

 

Even though she'd promised to study during her free time during gym class, Chiaki found herself, once again, doing what she did best. Although, due to playing the same game all through last night, she found her self finished with it well before class was over. With nothing else to do, she eventually decided to explore the campus, taking care to avoid the school field. Eventually, Chiaki found herself at the reserve course building, face to face with a brown haired boy. The two of them stared at each other in silence for a moment, before the boy decided to speak.

“Are you lost or something?” He said.

“No. Just exploring.” She replied.

“Are you with the reserve course, or the main course?”

“Main. You?”

“Reserve.”

“So you bought your way into the school?”

The boy grimmaced at the use of the prase 'bought your way in'.

“Do you think we don't deserve to be here?”

“No. My talent isn't exactly that useful. All I do is play video games.”

“At least you have a talent.”

“Talent's not the only thing in the world though. You seem nicer than some of the people in my class, for one thing.”

“Heh, thanks.”

“What's your name?”

“Hajime Hinata. You?

“Chiaki Nanami.”

“Are you a... y'know, a demi?”

“Yeah. I'm a vampire.”

“For real?”

“For real.”

After a moment of awkward silence, Hinata motioned for Chiaki to sit down next to him.

“Sorry, I need to get back to class soon, I shouldn't get to comfortable.”

“Oh, alright.” Hinata hung his head. “I'll see you around, maybe?”

“Probably not. I prefer to be left alone.”

“Heh, you and me both.”

* * *

 

“There you are, Nanami-chan.” Yukizome breathed a sigh of relief when Chiaki returned. “Where were you?”

“I needed the toilet.” Chiaki lied, taking her seat.

“We got here five minutes ago, though?” Mahiru presses.

“That doesn't mean anything.” Nekomaru says. “Clearly Nanami-san had to take a sh-”

“Okay, we get it, Nidai.” Mitarai interjects. “No need to finish the thought.”

At that comment, the class erupted into laughter, everybody except Chiaki joined in.

Because Chiaki wanted nothing more than to be left alone, and be allowed to play her games in peace, but even now her gaming talent was her defining feature, that wasn't a possibility.

 


	2. Zombie-san wants to be a normal girl

“Sonia-san!” Souda bounded towards the zombie once classes were over. “Do you wanna get something to eat?”

“My apologies, Souda-san, but I do not require food.” Sonia politely declined.

“Oh, alright then, do you wanna just hang out for a while?” He tried again.

“Just give it up already, fleshpile.” Saionji jeered as she and Koizumi walked past.

It had been a month since the 77th class had joined the student body of Hope's Peak, and every day of that month, as soon as classes were over, Souda would ask Sonia out on a date, and every day, Sonia had declined.

She had no idea that he was asking her on a date, of course, up until now, she just assumed that he wanted to spend time with her due to her status. But he was being far too persistent for that, everybody in Novoselic gave up after a few weeks of being brushed off, so Sonia decided to give him a chance.

“I would be happy to join you, Souda-san.” The princess reassured him. “Where would you like to go?”

“Oh, there's this great cafe a few minutes from campus, I've been meaning to go there, but I'd feel like a loser if I went alone.”

“That sounds wonderful, Souda-san, I'll meet you at the front entrance.”

“Oh, okay, sure.” Souda waited until he's sure he can't be seen before he begins skipping down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

“Souda-san, over here.” Sonia called out once she'd finished collecting her things and made her way to the front entrance. “I hope you don't mind, but I invited Tanaka-san along.”

“I have told the half-dead girl I have no intentions of succumbing to her offers of tea.” Tanaka scowls, following behind her. “However, she made it apparent that we could buy the dark gods of destruction's favourite wholemeal biscuits on the way there.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Souda grimaces, in the distance, he could have sworn he hear Saionji giggling.

 

* * *

 

“So, what's Novelistic like, Sonia-san?” Souda asks while he waited for his coffee.

“Oh, it's a wonderful little country,” Sonia explains. “While it's populace is quite low, we export wines made from incredibly rare grapes that only grow in the Novoselican Jungle, so the economy has been booming since before I was born.”

“Is that so? Maybe I could visit some time?” Souda asks.

“It is funny you should say that. I have been trying to get permission from my parents to bring the whole class on holiday there during summer vacation.”

“I have heard Novoselic is home to the rarest of earth's creatures.” Tanaka adds. “Tell me, have you ever seen the Makango in person?”

“No, never.” Sonia giggles. “I'm not ready for that level of commitment just yet.”

“Hold up, you've lost me.” Souda whines. “What kind of commitment are you talking about?”

“The Makango is used in a ritual to bless newly-wed couples.” Sonia explains. “Before the day of the wedding, the groom-to-be must catch one. That is the only time most people see one.”

“I see. So if you wanted to tie the knot, your boyfriend needs to catch one of those Mangoko things?”

“It is pronounced 'Makango', and in my case, my fiancée would have to catch a golden Makango, as he would be marrying into the royal family.”  
“A golden Makango? Even I have never heard of such a creature.” Tanaka says, shocked.

“I was surprised you had head of the regular Makango, Tanaka-san, but the golden Makango are the result of a rare genetic disorder that causes their fur to be yellow, instead of the usual brown.”

“How rare is the genetic disorder?” Souda asks.

“I would say approximately one in one hundred Makango are golden.”

“However, you could use a selective breeding process to produce a golden Makango.” Tanaka suggests. “If you ever intend to be wed, I would suggest you catch two now, and hopefully you will have a golden Makango by the time you find a husband.”

“That is certainly a good idea, but I would have no idea where to start.” Sonia says. “Perhaps you could assist me, Tanaka-san?”

“Hmph, why would I waste my time assisting the love life of a mortal?” Tanaka says.

“But Tanaka-san, I am not a mortal.” Sonia puffs out her chest. “I am a zombie, and you cannot kill that which is already dead.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess not.” Souda says, awkwardly.

“Does me being a zombie bother you, Souda-san?” Sonia asks, dejected.

“No, it's just...” Souda leans in to whisper. “You said that a little loud, people are staring.”

“Let them stare.” Sonia remains adamant, then looks around the cafe. “If having a demi in here bothers anybody, I would ask you voice your concerns.”

“Sonia-san, please don't make a scene.” Souda whines.

“These people fear what they do not understand, Sonia-san.” Tanaka adds. “The meek one is right to be concerned for your safety.”

“Be that as it may, fear is born from ignorance, so, as I said, if anybody would like me to lay their fears to rest, I would be happy to do so.” Sonia says.

For a few moments, the entire cafe went silent, until a singe small voice caused every head to turn.

“Excuse me, miss?” A young girl, sat at a table with what Sonia assumed where her parents, said. “What's it like being a zombie?”

“It is exactly the same as being a human.” Sonia says with a gentle smile. “The only difference is that my body does not heal naturally.”

“Really?” The girl says, amazed. “So, even if you just got a paper cut...”

“It would need to be stitched up. Thankfully I am friends with a very talented nurse.”

“Wow.” The girl gasps, amazed.

 

* * *

 

“I never knew you were so good with kids, Sonia-san.” Souda says with a small chuckle once the trio had left the cafe. “You were chatting with that girl longer than you were with us.”

“It was quite the sight to behold, the entire room seemed enraptured with you.” Tanaka adds. “Perhaps your latent magical powers are more than I ever expected.”

“Magic has nothing to do with it, Tanaka-san, I am merely used to easing people's concerns. The people of Novoselic did not take kindly to the heir to the throne being a zombie, at first.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. How long have you been a zombie?” Souda asks.

“Fifteen years.” Sonia answers. “Although my body is made up from girls aged from their early to late teens.”

“So, you are more similar Frankenstein's monster than a zombie.” Tanaka muses.

“That is correct, however, zombie is a blanket term for anybody who was revived through science or necromancy.” Sonia explains.

“What about ghosts? What makes them different from zombies?” Souda asks.

“Zombies retain their physical form, for one.” Sonia replies. “Also, Zombies are revived against their will, while ghosts remain in this world in order to complete unfinished business.”

“Huh, I wonder what's keeping Saionji around.” Souda ponders.

“I doubt she would give you a straight answer, even if you asked her.” Tanaka says.

“I also doubt she would appreciate us talking about her behind her back.” Sonia reprimands the pair.

“Yeah, I guess not.” Souda hangs his head.

 

* * *

 

“Sonia-san, I had fun yesterday, you wanna hang out again?” Souda asks as he joins Sonia, Tsumiki and Mioda walking to school.

“Whoa, you actually agreed to a date, Sonia-chan?” Ibuki asks.

“It was not a date, Mioda-san, Souda-san, Tanaka-san and I merely spent the evening talking about various things.” Sonia corrects her.

“Oh, T-Tanaka-san was w-with you?” Mikan asks. “I'm s-surprised he a-agreed to come along.”

“He took a little bit of convincing, to say the least, but he seemed to enjoy himself.” Sonia explains.

“Oh, so Sonia-chan was the one who invited Tanaka-chan.” Ibuki nods. “Now it all makes sense.”

“Excuse me?” Sonia asks.

“Kazuichi-chan asked you out on a date, but you went and invited Tanaka-chan without realising.” Mioda explains, causing what little colour there was in Sonia's face to drain away.

“Is that what happened, Souda-san?” She asks him.

“It might've been.” Souda mumbles. “But I really did have fun, even if it wasn't exactly what I planned, Tanaka's actually a pretty nice guy once he let's his guard down.”

“Yeah, but he's still got that whole 'I'm cursed, stay away, puny humans' deal, right?” Mioda asks, deepening her voice during her impression of him.

“I s-suppose that doesn't m-mean anything when he's around d-demis, though.” Tsumiki says. “Since we're not 'p-puny humans'.”

“You're still puny though.” Saionji appears from the other side of a wall, causing the group to jump back in surprise.

“Y-you did that on purpose, didn't you?” Souda accuses.

“Of course I did.” Saionji sticks her tongue out.

“Hiyoko-chan, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?” Koizumi rounds the next corner.

“Sorry.” Hiyoko apologises. “I heard Tsumiki talking and I just couldn't help myself.”

“Sorry about that, you guys.” Koizumi joins the group. “I keep trying to get her to behave, but she just won't listen.”

“Well, she is technically still a little kid, right?” Souda says. “Can't blame her for acting out from time to time.”

“That's... surprisingly nice of you to say, Souda-kun.” Koizumi looks genuinely shocked.

“No it's not, don't treat me like a kid, skin sack!” Saionji tries to hit Souda, but her arm just passes through him, causing her to curse, “Just cause I died when I was young doesn't mean I haven't matured since then!”

“And yet there you go, throwing another temper tantrum.” Koizumi sighs. “Souda-kun was only trying to help you, and you threw it in his face.”

“He was patronizing me, of course I'm mad.” Saionji argues. “Don't take his side!”

“I'm not taking anybody's side, Hiyoko-chan, what's with you today?” Koizumi snaps back.

“Nothing's 'with me today'” Saionji pouts. “I can get to school on my own from here.”

“I should go after her.” Koizumi pouts before chasing after her. “Sorry about that, I'll see you there.”

 

* * *

 

The day's morning classes went by as they usually did, but Sonia couldn't help but feel bad about inviting Tanaka to what was apparently supposed to be a date between herself and Souda, so when lunch break rolled around, she found herself walking over to Souda's desk.

“Souda-san, would you like to eat lunch together?” She asks.

For a few moments, Souda didn't respond, he just sat there with his mouth agape.

“I promise not to invite Tanaka-san this time.” She says

“That's not the part i'm having trouble wrapping my head around.” Souda explains. “You're asking me to hang out?”

“I am, is there a problem?”  
“No, it's just usually the other way around.”

“Then is your answer a yes?”

“Y-Yeah, but...”

“Is something the matter, Souda-san?”

“Sonia-san, do you actually like me? Or is this just out of pity?”

“Of course I like you, Souda-san.”

“Yeah, as a friend, right?”

“In what manner would you prefer I like you?”

As Souda sighed, Sonia realised what he meant, and sighed, herself.

“Souda-san, you are an excellent person, you deserve to be with somebody who feels exactly the same way you do. And I am, unfortunately, not that person.” She says. “If you no longer wish to spend time with me-”

“No, of course I still wanna hang out.” Souda sighs. “Jeez, what kinda guy do you think I am?”

“Oh, my intention was never to insult you Souda-san, I apologize.”

“Right, yeah, sorry.”

“I do have one request, Souda-san.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Could you please treat me as you would any other classmate? Not as a princess?”

 

 


End file.
